The Bad Boy
by LoveHeartsInTheSand
Summary: "Do you hate me?" Sasuke asked, his dark black hair swept over his face. I tilted my head to the side. "Is there any reason I need to be?" ()()()() Sakura had been bullied; her life had been filled with torture and pain. Her large forehead had been teased, and she'd cry. The new boy came, all popular, and talented, and Sakura had learnt, she was never alone this whole time
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE NEW BOY

()()()()()

My eyes welled up. I crouched in my seat, my knees tucked in with my chest. Tears streamed down my eyes until my heart's content.

"What is your head? A hot air balloon!?" Tim cried out. He burst out laughing at his own joke as some his friends accompanied him. Tears of laughter streamed out his eyes.

"She's like a pig!" Someone cried out. More laughter followed. Everyone had gathered around me, to look at my large forehead. These weren't just jokes, these _hurt_. They are painful. My heart felt like there was a hole, it was empty, I felt useless.

"Everyone, shush!" A blonde girl yelled. I looked over at her direction.

"Ino..." My head lifted up. As soon as Ino met my gaze, she yelped.

"Sakura!" She exclaimed, grabbing a tissue handing it over to me.

"Thanks," I stuttered.

"Girl, you should really stop crying. Where will you get in life!? How can you even be a graduate!?" She said annoyed.

I didn't reply. I didn't need to. I looked down at my black and white converses.

"Oh Sakura..." Ino sighed, her blonde hair whipping around in the air as she swayed her head. "Grow up a bit. You're 17 now. I don't expect you to be...oh never mind, let's go get lunch!" She said grabbing a hold of my wrist, pulling me out of my seat. I swept the rest of my tears with my grey hoodie, and fixed my hair. My pink hair was in a mess, i didn't even want to look at myself, not even imagine. I tagged beside Ino, as she headed towards the canteen. I looked up at Ino, who was walking in front of me. Her pretty blonde hair held up in a high ponytail and all her other beautiful features made her look so gorgeous. Why am I such a crybaby? Ino was right, I do cry a lot. The pain in my chest soothed, looked back down at my converses.

"Ino..." I spoke softly. I didn't exactly realise where I had been heading until I bumped into a tall boy.

"Ahem," he spoke gruffly, looking down at me, but not directly. I stared at his face, trying to see through the streaks of black hair covering parts of his face. When I finally met them, they were dark brown. His eyes seemed as I was in space. My heart skipped a beat, when I realised what he was. The clan name rung in my head, creating waves and echoes inside. _Uchiha... _The legendary clan, Uchiha.

"Oh, sorry." I smiled. Wait, what? I smiled, that wasn't me. I hardly smiled, I couldn't even remember my last smile.

"Get out of my way, next time." He shoved his way past me. I took a step back, gripping onto my balance. I sighed, it was normal. Every guy never stopped by me, never said hi or hello, just push their way past. Unlike Ino, she had every guy she could desire. She was the absolute one, the girl every guy wanted, she is just so perfect.

Thinking about Ino, I recounted my last position. Where was she? Sighing, I went to look for Ino.

()()()()()()()()()

As I headed back to class, I saw him again. The Uchiha. He glanced at me, then went back to his new friends. Of course, his new friends were the popular, the players and the jocks. I wasn't surprised so much, he was part of the Uchiha after all.

"Hey look! It is BigBangHead!" Tim cried out, pointing to me. I clutched onto my pant, as I could feel all eyes stare at me. And I knew, that the Uchiha boy was one of them. Everyone cracked up into laughter, and I sighed as I took my seat down.

During the middle of class, the Uchiha boy was brought to the front. I couldn't help but look up at him. This time, I had a much clearer view. He had dark, pretty black eyes, dark hair which stuck out in different directions and his skin was so flawless. Our gaze met again, as i could slightly feel my cheeks blush so I put my head down. Have I created a liking to this Uchiha boy? No, he's Uchiha. Only the great clans can have someone like him. When I looked back at him, his sight was elsewhere. My stomach churned, in a way I was relieved. It would've been hugely embarrassing of he saw me blush at him now. The Uchiha is not just a great clan in power, but in their charming looks too.

"Ahm, Sasuke," Miss Ankit said. "Please say hello to the class, for this is your new class!" She chimed, as our class turned to look at the Uchiha boy.

"Hey," His voice was deep and mellow. It had a sexy ring to it. Oddly enough, I didn't feel any of these feelings when I bumped into him. I guess it's only because it was the first time I properly saw him. While he continued talking, I eagerly listened. His name was Sasuke. The name made me smile. It was a cute name, it suited all his appearances, and it was so pleasurable I could say it everyday. He was an Uchiha, and I bet ya everyone in the class could already tell. When he was done, he took a seat back down.

End of school was nearing, as everyone was packing their bags. We were all heading outside, as I met Sasuke again. Boy, will I ever stop bumping into him? Thinking he would just walk past, he walked towards me. He stood in front of me, and smiled. Oh my god. His smile was so cute. The small dimples formed in his cheeks and it was just so, I needed to stop this. Now.

"I don't think we've properly met," He smirked, holding out his hand. "I'm Sasuke,"

I hesitated. We were greeting each other!? "Uh, um, I'm Sakura, Haruno." I stuttered as I shook his hand. His skin was so soft and flawless, I wanted to hold onto his entire arm. But I controlled myself and smiled.

"BigBangHead," He laughed, poking my forehead. "That's hilarious." He dug his hands into his pockets, as he walked off. BigBangHead? Was this a joke? Was this funny? My heart pounded, as it started aching in pain again. I wanted to go home, to cry, to run away. I don't know what was left in me. Oh maybe I knew. Nothing, nothing at all.

()()()()

**A/N:**

Here I present to you the first chapter! I hope you enjoy. Leaving reviews or comments will really help. Here in this chapter, I introduce the bad boy, bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Way Home

I sat idly on my bed, as I looked at the rain pattering against my window. I sighed. I didn't favour Sundays. Tomorrow would be the day I'd return back to school and face back all my teases. It had been two weeks since the Uchiha boy arrived. He had teased me during those weeks, and he laughed at those jokes with Tim, like they meant nothing to me. My only option was to avoid him. But how could I do that? He always blocked my paths, played with my pink hair, and I always bumped into him. What was this? Like fate is always dragging me to him. Sighing, I stood up, wanting to refresh all my memories and thoughts. Why wouldn't they disappear? All I think of is Sasuke, and his tortures, my pain, and his charming looks. Urgh, why is this happening? My phone buzzed in my pocket. I opened it up. I wasn't surprised to see that it was from Sasuke. The text message read,

Sasuke: Do you need a licence to be that ugly? :p

Tears slowly started filling my eyes. I sat back down, and lay in my bed. I didn't care about the joke face in the end. It still hurt to be called ugly. Why? Did I deserve all this? I wiped away my tears; crying wouldn't do anything. I answered the text message.

Me: Can you leave me alone? Like, please

I put my phone back into my pocket and it instantly buzzed again. Thinking it was Sasuke replying with my text, it surprisingly wasn't. It was from Naruto; Naruto was a good friend of mine, he cared and loved me as a good friend. He wasn't like Sasuke, mean, and ruthless, he was the total opposite. Naruto was kind and loving. He had a very sweet side of him.

Naruto: Hey, Sak, wanna come over to Ichiraku to have lunch with me and Ino? .

I laughed. The face at the end made me smile, like he was worried if I was going to reject it. Naruto always made me smile, or laugh, but at other times, he can be such an idiot too.

Me: Sure, why not? *^*

Naruto: Cool, awesome. See ya soon

I slipped my phone back into my pocket, and once again my phone buzzed again. I sighed as I took it again out of my pocket.

Sasuke: Are you alright?

I stopped. Am I alright? What, is he caring for me or something? Has he tried to come back and be nice?

Me: Yes, why do you ask?

Sasuke: ;) cuz I can, cherry

Cherry? Is this a nice, sweet nickname for me? Yes, for sure, my name does mean cherry blossoms, but why has it become like this?

Me: yeah, whatever, I'm fine, now leave me alone

Sasuke: what are you doing to your forehead?

The teases were back. Tears started welling up in my eyes again.

Sasuke: BigBangHead?

Tears wouldn't stop drooling down my cheeks. Even when I tried wiping them away, they'd still pour down.

Sasuke: Do you still love nature? Despite what it did to you?

No, can he please stop? These insults were killing me. My eyes were puffy and red, as I tried wiping them away. Would he ever stop? It could be a joke for him, but for me, it hurt. All I could do was ignore his text messages. It would be better in person too. I ignored whenever my phone buzzed. I couldn't read his messages anymore. I couldn't handle them. And if I read them, I'd end up back in tears. I got up from my bed, and rinsed my face. It was raining, yet it was pretty humid. My bright pink hair was tied back into a high ponytail as I wore a black skin tight jeans and a grey hoodie. I took my umbrella and headed my way to Ichiraku.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Interrupting my lunch and my fun time with Naruto and Ino, my phone rang. I excused my friends and headed outside Ichiraku to answer the phone.

"Mummm, what is it?" I bugged, talking into the phone.

"Sakura, I forgot to tell you, I won't be home when you return. Nor will your father. So I will send Sasuke to give you the keys."

"Wait, what!?"I choked. Was she kidding? I sounded desperately annoyed now. "No, nooo, no not him, please." I pleaded. "Why him?"

"Sakura, I saw him walking by, and I knew him, and you know him too. I was in a hurry to go to work with your father, and asked him to come by to Ichiraku to pick you up, since he has the keys in which you can enter."

"Mum, please anyone but him."

"Why, sweetie? Is he one of those bullies that tease you?" As I was about to answer, Sasuke popped in my sight. He held up my house keys jingling, and putting his finger over his mouth. My mouth was speechless. He knew what my mum was saying.

"Uh.." I said, blank, still looking at Sasuke surprised. "Um, no, not at all." I slightly laughed into the phone. "Okay mum, bye." I hanged up. I looked up at Sasuke angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I raged up to him.

"Good girl. You didn't tell on me," He pouted, like I was merciful to him.

"Shut up." I growled.

"I guess you have to go home," Sasuke said, looking down at me.

"No, I could've just stay at Ino's or Naruto's house. I didn't need you to drop me."

"You can't. You mother said you weren't allowed to."

"Ugh! My mum, what is wrong with her!? Choosing you!" I jabbed his shoulder with my finger. I realised the words came out loudly when everyone in the streets was looking at me. Sasuke let out a slight chuckle as I looked back at his direction. My breath hitched. Sasuke's laugh…. it was so cute, and gentle. The melodic flow of his laugh scattered. Sasuke had always laughed at those jokes he called me, but those were hard, rough laughs. This one seemed to really come from inside, and it seemed so everlasting and gentle. He turned to look at me, and pushed me back, my back pressing up against a brick wall. He put his hands on either side of my head, and our faces were an inch far, so close I could feel his breath. We held each other's gazes. Sakura, do something. Don't just stand there and look back at him.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, kind of shocked. He didn't reply, but only smirked. I could tell he wasn't interested at the people staring awkwardly at us as they walked by. He touched my hair at the tips and felt it.

"S-sasuke?" I asked, worried and lost.

"I said, I'm taking you home." Sasuke spoke softly.

"Hh..?" I spoke a tiny bit softer, lost in my words. I could feel my cheeks blush hard and my heart pound in my chest.

"Gotcha, cherry." He smirked as he moved back, away from me. He stood up straight and put his hands into his blue jeans. I could feel my cheeks blush harder as he called me 'cherry' again. Somehow, I absolutely loved it when he said that. It brought happiness and excitement in me whenever I heard it. Why was he doing this to me? And what was wrong with me?

"I-I haven't finished my lunch yet," I blabbered; turning away to hide my red tomato blushes.

"Hurry up, cherry. I'll be waiting out here." He spoke from behind. The name 'cherry' made me smile like an idiot. I nodded hesitantly as I headed back inside Ichiraku. I went over to my seat and sat back down.

"Was that Sasuke out there?" Naruto asked, somehow sounding a tiny bit worried.

"Yeah," I said looking down and returning back to my lunch silently.

**A/N:**

Hey guys, thank you for all your support! And here is the second chapter you have just read! I hope my story to get 1k reads, so keep it up. I will continue the story. I think the updates will be about five days to a week. Please review, and follow too! It will be so much appreciated. Swearing will now be included in the story. Thank you guys so much!

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- Friends?**

I was on the couch watching TV. I was waiting for my parents to return home from their work. I had a bowl of popcorn on my lap, as I crunched and ate each and every one of them. I couldn't focus my concentration to the tv but instead of Sasuke. He dropped me off, and the walk home from Ichiraku was silent and eventless. We hadn't talked much since I finished my lunch. I glanced out the window as I saw Sasuke disappear in the distance. The sun was setting, as it shot bright pink and orange beams across the sky. All that came back to my mind now, was Sasuke. I thanked him before he left, and he hadn't called me cherry after then. I was sad, for some odd reason. I loved it when he called me cherry. It was cute and sweet. But, gah, why am I thinking of this? I am meant to avoid him, not wanting him to keep bumping into me. My insides were tingling; as I wanted to keep seeing Sasuke like this more often; to bump into him more, to make him call me cherry, and to stay beside him. To clear my mind away from all this 'Sasukeness', I switched the channel to get me focused on something I actually would stay focused on. I finally found a show that pleased me and got me entertained, and it thankfully, drove my mind off elsewhere.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Sakura, please."

"Whaaat?" I moaned. "Whatever you do, just don't tell me you want me to do this. I'm not doing this, not even in another lifetime."

"Oh, please. Just this time, no more. Just go up to Sasuke and ask him if you want to be his social partner. " Ino's eyes and tone was filled with dying plead.

"No." I spoke back.

"Oh please Sak! I know you like him, you never pay attention to me and I know you're always thinking about him. You find him cute." Ino smirked.

Ignoring her comments I saw Sasuke walk into the classroom. I quickly looked away to show I wasn't staring at him.

"Sakkkk, please." She begged.

"Shut up. Do you know what he does to me? He makes me cry, he bullies me, and calls me names!" I snapped.

"But not cherry." Ino slightly smirked again.

"…" I felt my cheeks slightly blush. "Ok, other than that."

Ino chuckled. "Oh Sakura, I know you like him, especially when he calls you that." I never knew how Ino found that out, but I can't expect any less since she is very smart.

"Hey guys!" Naruto's head popped into our gap between me and Ino.

"Hey Naruto," Ino smiled.

"Whatchya guys up to?" He asked, all pumped and excited as usual.

"Nothin' much." I spoke in before Ino did. The bell rang for next period, as our class got our books, ready to head out for our first class of the day.

"Sakura, go please." Ino said, begging, collecting her books and folders together. Naruto had a confused, blank expression on his face but for now Ino and I ignored it.

"I'll see." I smiled, walking out the room with Ino and Naruto soon following behind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

According to my timetable, drama was up next. I loved drama and I always had. Drama was where I could show everyone off that I'm better, than just my ugly forehead. I could show that I was more talented on the inside with my expressions than my outside, which everyone saw as my forehead. Walking chirpily to the drama stage room, our class huddled as we learnt the new concepts of drama. Our new topic for the week was stunt tricks. Pairs were called up in front of the class to perform in front of everybody. Everyone soon came by, until it was Sasuke and my turn. I surprisingly got up to the front.

I stood in front of the class, the entire class staring at us. Their eyes were pricking on us, waiting for us to stir. I looked up at Sasuke.

"Wooh! Go Sasuke!" His friends cheered at him in the back. "Punch her hard!"

Sasuke growled, as his part was played. He charged towards me and as he was about to punch my stomach he paused.

"Huh?" Tim reacted from the back of the room. Everyone looked upon us, confused and shocked. Sasuke held his breath as the class stared surprisingly at Sasuke.

"You're too scared, eh?" Tim laughed. Sasuke didn't move. He didn't stir.

"Sasuke..?" I spoke softly. Without a word, he dropped his fist down, and backed away.

"Sorry Miss…" Sasuke said to our drama teacher. She looked back down at her sheet disapprovingly. I watched as Sasuke returned back to his seat. A few moments later, I went back to mine too. Our class was confused for the rest of the lesson.

()()()()()()()()()()

End of school came by quickly. Everyone bustled out of the school gates excited to reach their home. The crowd in front of me became too squishy and crowded. The impatient girl I am, I decided to walk around the school to get out. I walked down the drink taps and bricks walls and bathrooms. When I reached the corner of the school I heard Tim's voice.

"ahaha! You fool! You bastard!" Tim cried out. Oh, he must be bullying other students again. I heard bashings and punches from him as he bashed the poor student up. I looked around the corner to see who the culprit was. I gasped, as I saw the poor boy bashed up, blood dripping from his mouth, and bruises all over his face.

"Sasuke…?" I whispered to myself astonished. He was the one being bullied by Tim? Tim continued with more punches and kicks. I couldn't handle this anymore. I jumped in between them, before Tim placed his next attack.

"STOP!" I yelled, my hand covering up Sasuke.

"Heh, it's BigBangHead here. Why, to save your love life?" Tim smirked.

"Wha? My love life…? Just stop this, now!" I ordered. I don't get why I was doing this. I could never face Tim nor his wild attacks.

"Yes. That was why he didn't punch you during drama today!" Tim yelled.

"No…that wasn't it." Sasuke angrily lifted his head up a bit. He scrambled on the floor, blood never seeming to stop dropping out.

"Just stop this, now." I growled at Tim. Tim slowly backed away.

"Okay, okay." He shook his head. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." He smirked at Sasuke and gave him a massive kick in his chest before he left. I quietly watched Tim disappear, then looked down at Sasuke. His head was facing down, his hair hiding his face. I stood there, blankly. I walked over to him slowly and offered a hand.

"Get lost." He cursed, slapping my hand away. He slowly stood up and picked up his bag carrying it over his shoulder.

"Wait Sasuke. What Tim said…is right? You didn't want to hurt me?" I asked, hesitantly.

"No, it's not that. I don't care about you anyway." Without another word, he left and exited out of my sight. My heart pounded in my chest. 'I don't care about you anyway' those words haunted my mind. He doesn't care for me? I suddenly thought we were friends, but I doubt that now. My chest ached; those words hurt. Maybe asking him to be my social partner should be cancelled.

'I don't care about you anyway…' Tears started falling down my cheeks. I was lost, confused. What happened, and what did I do wrong? Wiping my tears away, I picked up my bag and headed out the gates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Welcoming

I had decided to stop talking to Sasuke; once and for all. It would help by my heart would stop aching from his harsh words. It had been two weeks, and for the first time, I haven't bumped into him since Tim's painful attacks. In fact he hadn't even come to school the week after that, and when he came, he was dull and sullen. He was all alone at lunch times and never talked or sat with anyone at all. The only people who I saw him talk to were his teachers. When I heard our chemistry teacher ask Sasuke what's wrong one day, I eavesdropped to listen. Sasuke looked suspiciously at me, knowing what I was doing. I immediately walked away after that, not being able to hear Sasuke's answer. It was until I was at the cafeteria with Naruto. I sat down with him, and once again spotted Sasuke alone on a table, gently jabbing at his food. I uncomfortably looked back down at my own food, eating slowly.

"Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, smiling brightly, and slightly blushing.

"Uh, what?" I blindly answered. I wasn't paying attention, but I had to be respectful and looked back at Naruto.

"Umm, would you like to be my social partner…?" He blushed, looking down. I paused. I completely forgot about that. I didn't know what to say.

"Uh, when is it?" I asked. He lifted his head back up to look at me.

"By the end of this week. I know it's a bit late, but it looks like you don't have anyone yet."

I thought back at what Ino had told me a few weeks back. I glanced quickly at Sasuke then back to Naruto.

"Um… what about Ino?" I asked. This was all a sudden, I wanted to ask Sasuke but he hurt me.

"She's at the library finishing off homework."

"No, I meant who is she going with for the social night?"

"She's going with Kiba." Naruto responded.

"Ah, that dog boy." I smiled.

"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to…but do you…?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm… sure." I replied. I glanced back at Sasuke and he wasn't there in his spot. _Oh, Sasuke…_ Naruto, on the other hand, was smiling like an idiot. I tried cheering up, and chuckled. "Okay, I'll go meet up with Ino now. I've got to do some studying to do too." I picked up my half-finished plate of food and placed it away.

"Okay, see ya later then." Naruto replied. I nodded, then left the cafeteria.

()()()()()()()()()

The blonde girl in front of me pushed her way through the everlasting dark night. It was a dark night, and the moon shone brightly in the night sky. The stars shone brightly around it as they glimmered in the dark. Ino and I were walking down the streets, with exactly no light source at all.

I grabbed onto her wrist before she could run into something and get hurt. "Ino! Are you out of your mind!" I whispered angrily to her. Whispers were only acceptable because our village people get grumpy at night when they are disturbed when they return back home.

"Oh come on, Sak! Just follow me." Ino said, struggling to move on.

"No, do you even know where you're going!" I angrily spoke to her.

"Ohh, please… for me? Kiba will really like it. It's his birthday today, don't forget that." Ino chuckled, I could just see the outline of the gorgeous purple flower in her hair. The darkness of night hid the bright beautiful glistens Ino had in her eyes. I smiled. I was happy for my friend, like why wouldn't I? Ino had been planning to surprise celebrate his birthday. I didn't feel the need to come, but Ino dragged me to it.

"He should've just had a party instead." I muttered.

"Nah, he's not the party type. I know you didn't want to come, but he invited you over as well." Ino said, slowly dashing through the empty street, as I swiftly followed.

"We're here." Ino's face brightened up as she spotted a nice small apartment with red-brown bricks with the window lights switched on. "He's up there!" Ino whispered pointing to the highest storey. Yellow luminous lights shone out of the window. "I'm sure of it, let's go!" She tugged onto my wrist pulling me forward walking into the staircase. We walked up the dark stairs until we went up to the top floor. It was only the third floor. We knocked on the cold hard door, and in moments the door opened to a boy a little taller than Ino with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a pair of red stripes down his cheek, a momentum to resemble his family clan. I must say, Kiba was one handsome guy, but for Ino, she must see more than just this about him.

"Hey guys!" Kiba welcomed us inside. We walked in the nice, warm, tea-smelt home of Kiba's. Although it was pretty small, it was a really warm and comfy place to stay.

"Ino-chan! Sakura!" A tall girl appeared from a room. She walked over to us giving each a hug.

"Hana!" We both reply. Kiba's older sister was just as pretty and gorgeous as Kiba. She was also really nice, and I think I have a pretty good friendship with her, despite the fact she was around two years older than me.

"Hey guys, welcome." Hana smiled. She was a really nice and sweet person and her personality was absolutely beautiful. She had a strong heart and strong words which I dearly admired.

"Happy birthday Kiba!" Ino chuckled. Kiba chuckled back.

"Awh thank you Ino."

"Happy birthday." I spoke in blankly. Everyone turned to look at me, like I've said something wrong. _Oh dear, I think I did say it in the wrong time_

"Thanks Sakura!" Kiba broke the silence and gave in for a hug. He then tuned back to Ino and smiled, as he wondered into her eyes when he noticed the flower.

"Hey nice flower Ino. It's so pretty." Kiba smiled.

"Thank you." Ino spoke softly, blushing slightly. Omg, Ino's blushes were adorable. They were so cute, I wish I could blush like that. All that comes out of me was a red tomato face.

"Come, let's eat!" Hana spoke out loudly.

"Aright," I chimed in, following right behind Hana, as Ino and Kiba soon joined in.

I enjoyed the few hours at Kiba's house. I was spending most of my time with Hana until she said she had work to do. I then left her to do those errands. Kiba and Ino would just be talking and giggling in the living, as Kiba showed her his albums when he was a little kid. I could hear chuckles and giggles, so I decided to leave them alone for a bit. I told Ino I'd take a quick walk outside then I'd come back and pick her up so we could both head home. As soon as I stepped outside, the cold air hit me. The icy winds blew across, as I held my jacket in tight. It was a bit chilly, but not a whole lot. I walked around the streets gazing at the beautiful full moon. I held my breath as I saw a familiar figure stand several metres away. I gasped slightly as I recognised who that was. Sasuke… He was sitting by the cold benches, his coat worn warmly around him and a black beanie covering only half of his head leaving the front few streaks of hair on the side. Forgetting about what happened between us a few weeks back and forgetting about avoiding him, I confronted him.

"Hi." I forced a smile, pulling a strand of my bright pink hair behind my ear.

He looked down at me, and examined my face. "Hey." He then lifted his head back up to the sky. Not planning my next move, I simply took a seat down on the bench beside him.

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Not like you need to know. I have my reasons." He responded without looking back at me.

"Why…" I asked.

"None of your business, bigbanghead." He snapped angrily. My chest heated up again, but this time I forced myself not to cry. I looked away, just in case.

"You cherry." My stomach whirled as he called me cherry again. It has been two long lasting weeks since he called me cherry and to hear his sweet voice again. I turned to face him.

"Ahem, yes." I looked down at my lap, not knowing what to do or say next.

"Um, excited for the social?" He looked back up at me.

"Uhh, yeah I guess." I shrugged. "What about you?" I asked him gazing at his wonderful features.

"Meh. I'm not even coming."

"Eh, why not?" I asked, surprised.

"I just…I just, I don't have the time for these things. I need to study…for tests."

"There aren't any tests coming up that I know of." I replied. I was in almost in every class of his, all apart from business management and social studies.

"What would you know?" He smirked. Small dimples formed in his cheeks, as I greatly admired at them.

"It would be fine. Please come." I pleaded.

"No. I told you already I'm not coming." Sasuke replied quickly.

"Oh please, please please pleaseee!" I begged. I felt like a puppy dog right at that moment.

Sasuke paused, carefully choosing his words. "Fine…" He sighed. "Only for you."

I smiled gladly. _'Only for you…' _Those words made my heart jump up for joy. Those words made me smile my brightest. It made me feel special and it seemed so sweet.

"Okay," I smiled, brightly jumping up. "And I'll see you later then." I grinned, returning back to Kiba's home.

**A/N:**

A long chapter for you awesome readerss!

Thank you so much guys! I've reached 1k reads in just the first three chaptersss! Thank you all for all your love and support of this story. And please remember to follow, favourite or comment, they really make me happy.

Sorry for the previous chapter, it was pretty crap. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and make sure you read the next chapter to see the social night! I am pretty excited to write it myself and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do. And if you have any requests or questions leave a comment and I'll probably answer them down here in the comments… !

Love and kisses from, LoveHeartsInTheSand 3 3

_Questions_

_Will you do a POV of Sasuke?_

Maybe, but if I do, I'll probably do it at the end


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Social Night

I gazed at the tall girl in front of me. Her hair was long and straight which bent over around her shoulder as it loosely fell down. The ends were curled so they bounced upon her shoulder. Her peachy dress reached down to the ground as she wore white silky gloves which reached up to her elbow. Her long dress had covered her heels she was wearing but she pointed it out so she could take a quick glance at it. The emerald jewel sparkled as if she was lost in its richness. Gold and diamonds hung from her ears and neck. They all combined to create the ultimate shine. Her face slightly filled with makeup, not too much of course, she smiled. There was another slight sparkle coming from her finger as she looked down at it to see what it was. A ring; its diamond sat in the middle, shining bright reflecting back out of the mirror.

"Sakura! Come on, already! Hurry up!" My mother broke the silence. I stopped looking at my mirror reflection, as I headed out bedroom door. The smile couldn't escape my face as soon as my parents set their eyes on me, walking towards them.

"S-sakura…" My mum stuttered. "Y-you're beautiful, dear." She gazed.

"Yes, you very much are." My father spoke in reply. "Now come on, you all ready?"

"Yep, my taxi's coming by soon." I replied giving him a good bye hug, and soon after, my mum too.

"Have fun dear." My mum smiled, leaning onto my dad's shoulder.

()()()()()()()()()()

I was lost; absolutely, ridiculously lost. I wandered around the large ballroom gazing at everyone. Half I hadn't even realize. Or maybe it was just the darkness of night outside, or the dark disco dance floor which hid them. Everything had started to come to mind when I saw Tim. He smirked at everyone passing by, showing his black fancy suit he wore. I scoffed. He was ridiculous. He leaned back onto a table, acting so calm and relaxed. Girls slowly appearing to him, as he started smirking even more. I couldn't recognise the girls, I didn't need to. They were just the girls Tim had always pleased and the main point: play. The thought of players, and the popular brought my mind to Sasuke. My stomach whirled, as the worst thought was to think he wouldn't turn up. _He said he would, he would…for me… _I looked away from Tim, and onto the plain polished wooden floor below. _Sasuke, please…you must be here today… _I guess I was too busy in my thoughts someone stood in my way. I looked up. He was wearing a black suit, just like all the other guys. Honestly, my mind was so blocked by Sasukeness I thought he was the one I had bumped into.

"Sasuke…?" The words came softly out of my mouth. I was a bit surprised to see it was my dance formal partner, Naruto. His face was scrunched up, a bit annoyed it seemed.

"Sasuke? You thought I was him?" Naruto sounded a bit annoyed. "Well, I'm more handsome than him." He playfully bragged. I chuckled.

"Hey Naruto." I smiled. Talking about Naruto's looks, he did look pretty handsome. His blonde hair was combed back and his cheeks were still cute and chubby. A conversation broke between us until we had spotted Ino. Naruto excused himself as he headed towards the drinks.

"Ino!" I exclaimed, running and trying not to trip over in heels. I grabbed onto her arm just before I fell. I looked up, and I gaped at the most beautiful girl in front of me. She wore a long violet dress and everything was just beautiful. Her hair was let down like me, but only half tied up and it looked all so gorgeous. Ino hugged me, as she cried out my name.

"I'm looking for my prince. Where is he?" Ino giggled, holding onto my arm.

"Prince? Who? Kiba?" The words stuttered.

"Yes, silly." Ino pushed a streak of hair behind her ear. "And are you looking for Sasuke?"

"I guess." I said, my ears pricking up. "H-have you found him…?"

"Yes! I met him by the front door. I didn't even know he was going to turn up! He looked so gorgeous. I think he was looking for you…" Ino pulled up a puzzle face. "Anyways, have fun sweetie, I've gotta go find Kiba. Find me when you've found him mkay?"

I quickly nodded as I dashed through the busy crowd. Trying to find my way across to the front door, everyone was bustling and shoving their way. Oh my, how will I ever get across? With the final sighs, and pushes through the busy crowd, I finally came to the large brown wooden door with intricate designs down the side. I gasped, looking around it. Sasuke was not there. I frowned, where was he?

"Sakura…" A voice behind me made me jump. My breath hitched; I knew perfectly who that was. I could recognise that voice from miles away and from anyone. My heart started stammering in my heart, as I slowly spun around.

My jaw slowly dropped as I set my eyes on Sasuke. His hair was still the messy way it was, but it looked cute that way. He wore a fine black suit with golden cuffs which made him look like a gentleman. His shoes were finely polished, that I could see. And oh, overall, he looked so _hot; _his cute face and those lips which looked so soft. His skin looked so smooth I had wanted to touch it. As I looked back at his gorgeous brown eyes, he too, had been examining me.

"I do look handsome don't I?" Sasuke smirked, as I angrily looked at him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he slowly paced towards me. My breathing started to mess up as I didn't even realise I held my breath in.

"Hi." Those were the only words which were able to come out. He chuckled slightly.

"May I have a dance with you…?" He kneeled on one knee, holding his hand out. I smiled as I gently placed my hand on his.

"My pleasure." I spoke, as he lifted himself up and walked onto the floor. Awkwardly I placed one of my hand on his shoulder, as he slowly slid his on my waist. I shut my eyes of the feel of it, taking a large breath in. I opened my eyes as we started to dance. The first few times had become awkward but then we soon got along.

"You know, I already have a social partner…" I said, slowly biting my lip.

"That I know, but this is a dance I only ask for." He smiled. We gazed into each other's eyes. After a few calm music beats, I spoke again.

"Sasuke, the other day, with Tim. I still am really curious of that day." I said.

"That was nothing." He said, looking down onto our feet which danced with the rhythm of the music.

"No, it was something. Why did he beat you up like that, and what had happened during that drama lesson? We were marked down because of you."

He chuckled slightly as he looked back at me. "Well, you don't know anything of my life, that's for sure. My parents were killed when I was young, and my brother ran away from home, and I raised up by these people I didn't even know. They hadn't cared about me, and they treated me like trash. I was sent to this school where everybody had teased me, because I had the fear."

"The fear of what…" I asked, entranced in his story.

"The fear of physically hurting people and people not accepting me. I can't punch, hit, smack and so on. Even though my fake parents always did it to me. I was not able to do these. I was brutally teased day and night. I could never sleep, and so I had always needed to cry myself to sleep because it was the only way. I had to move school, and so I came here, and until that drama lesson, Tim had teased me. You don't know,"

His voice had started to seep away like he was about to cry. "Maybe I do. I've been through the same…" I said, softly. "And you were the main one to hurt me all this time!"

"Sakura…" He took in a breath and looked into my eyes.

"You talk about going against torture and yet you give it yourself!" I cursed angrily.

"Sakura, that's not it!" He raised his voice a little bit more.

"Then what, you idiot!?" I angrily got off him.

"It's because…I…oh forget it. You know what? You have made my life easier and sweeter and I've wanted to thank you on that. I had a shitty life back then, until I met you. You brightened up my life, and I had always wanted to stay near you. I'm sorry for those teases and harsh words, but they made me smile at the end, and it did to you as well. I'm not confessing this. I'm just stating this." He trailed off, as he slowly walked away. I sighed, looking down at my feet. A few minutes later, I heard a large clash from the drinks. I ran towards them and I was shocked and mouth-gaped to see Naruto and Sasuke fighting. Sasuke punched Naruto in the cheek, and Naruto kicked him in the leg. I screamed as I pushed in between them.

"What are you thinking!? What's going on here?" I exclaimed. The two stopped, then dumbly looked at each other.

"He tripped me over and then I got mad." Sasuke sighed. I was speechless and looked disgustingly at Sasuke and Naruto. "Look, I've got to go now. Bye." He simply walked off. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run home and hide. I wanted to brawl my eyes out. This day was a disaster, a day wasted, and I'd never know what more there was to come.

()()()()()()()()()

**_Author's Note_**

Hey guys, a super loonngg chapter again. I'd like to tell you that there are only a few more chapters left, not many. Thank you for reaching it this far and I hope you're enjoying it. I also gave a little back story on Sasuke, but there is more to come!

Bye, and please continue to review, follow or favourite! Thankyou!

Hugs and kisses


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Roses and Violets and Flowering Sunshine**

()()()()()()

I stared down at my intertwining fingers. There was a sour feel in my throat and chest, like it was going to burn up. I didn't want to get up from my seat, and I didn't want to look at anyone. When Ino had come by to me, asking what had happened and if I was ok, I nodded my head. I just needed to be alone. A tall boy stood in front of me, interrupting my thoughts, his blonde hair striking in the dark. He held out his hand out to me.

"I'm sorry for earlier. Sasuke can be such a jerk. May I dance with my partner now…?" Naruto warmly smiled. I took a deep breath out. There was nothing else I could do. Standing up and fixing my wonderfully ornamented dress, I walked back to the dance floor with Naruto. We both started dancing but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make out a real smile.

"Sakura, it's ok." Naruto hushed. I nodded. He knew how I was feeling, but I was sure he didn't know all of it. After a few moments Naruto spoke again. "You know, today I was with my brother, and we were fighting. Fighting about something extraordinary, like it was ever was. And Menma came up to me…" Naruto's voice trailed away as I vanished into my thoughts. All I could ever think of was Sasuke.

_Sasuke was a bunch of mess. He brought me pain and torture. He liked the pain, and I did too…? Sasuke had a very rough past, maybe worse than I. And yet, he stayed strong, while I washed away. Imagine us like weeds and flowers. We both had hard, rough soil to begin with, and as we grew Sasuke grew strong and tall, but with no colour, while I had grown weak and withered with bright pallets of colour. Sasuke said he was afraid to punch, then why did he punch Naruto?_

"Are you alright Naruto?" I asked, interrupting his story. "You and Sasuke were fighting…"

His bright blue eyes looked into my green ones. "Uhh, yeah, of course…" Naruto responded. "His punch was nothing anyway. It hardly hurt. I mean, it didn't hurt at all. All I felt was a soft jab on my cheek," Naruto paused to chuckle a bit as I looked straight at him. "So much to expect from someone like him."

I thought back to Sasuke. _So he actually couldn't fight._ _He's never fought for real before?_

All I had to do now was find him again. What else could I do? I had to go approach him.

"Naruto, I need to find Sasuke." I spoke suddenly. Naruto almost seemed lost, then finally sighed.

"Alright." He hummed. I quickly rushed out of the dance floor and out of the entire ballroom. The harsh cold wind blew on me. It made me hug my arms close to my chest to stay warm. It was a cold night. I looked around, in search for Sasuke. The wind whistled past my ears, and the trees were swaying looking as if they are going to fall down.

"Sasuke!" I cried out his name, spinning around, making sure my voice could project in all directions. I paced down the footpath. I felt urgent; urgent to find the Uchiha boy. _Is he gone? Has he disappeared already? Nooo… please Sasuke. Where are you?_

I felt like an idiot, for this ridiculous longing I had for him. I spited the fact how urgent I wanted to see him again. My heart rose up in my chest, as I finally spotted him. Down the lane, around 10 blocks away, he was leaning against a wall. It was like my wish was heard and granted by magic casts. I ran over to him, my heart leaping for joy.

"Sasuke." I panted, catching my breath and to try act I hadn't run.

"Hey," he smiled back. "Why were you running?" _Dammit, he knew. Well, it was obvious enough._

"Exercise." I quickly lied.

"Uh, in a prom dress, out in the cold and in the middle of the night? You're bad at telling lies, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke chuckled, as my stomach rolled. Haruno Sakura… it had been his first time he had said my full name, and fully addressed me.

"It's cold out here. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I needed some alone time. Some time to think. This world is so harsh sometimes; we can never get the space for our free doings. And I'm the one meant to be asking you that."

"Right. I was searching for you." I said, shivering.

"Get back inside." He looked back down.

"…I…don't want to." I spoke back. I thought he was going to continue the subject, but instead changed it. _Did he like me being around him?_

"So how was your dance?" He asked, staring into me. Oh, he had such dark lost, brown eyes, like I could see all his sufferings through them. His dark eyes could tell anything, and spill everything there was to know. I could see pain and suffering in his eyes, and a longing of happiness, but in another way, giving up on happiness. He had held on for too long, he wants to give up on all this now. His eyes looked betrayed and filled with anguish. There was not even a tiny hint of happiness in his eyes any more. _Oh Sasuke. If only you knew, that I know exactly how you feel._

"It was good." I smiled, looking away, and ruining the moment when we were both staring at each other.

"You look cute, cherry." He smiled, the cutest dimples forming in his cheeks. I was mouth-gaped for a few seconds. I was going to die right there. Sasuke was so cute, my insides were going to boil. Those words made my smile broaden until it could no more.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. _Tell him the same. Tell him that's he is so cute and hot too!_

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, dipping his head down slightly. "I'm cute, and hot?" He chuckled, which soon turned into laughter.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I had said my thoughts aloud! Shit shit shitty shit shit. I cursed myself a million times. I looked away, blushing like a tomato.

"Awh, so sweet cherry." He stood up straight, shedding the cutest smile ever. "Well, I think I've got to go home now. My taxi is here." A flashing yellow car drove closer to us, it's luminous lights blinding us. He walked over towards me, and he made me look right at him. He lifted up my chin, and we were so close, but not close enough for a kiss. I stared once again into his dark eyes, again lost in its emptiness. I then regained myself back to Sasuke. He leaned forward an inch to gently kiss my forehead. "Bye cherry."

I stood idle, and love-stricken. My breathing hitched and my heart was pounding. I saw him disappear in the taxi and down the lightened highway. I released a deep breath I hadn't known I had been holding. My hand was itching to touch that spot where he kissed me. _He kissed me. I know it wasn't a real and proper one, but he kissed me…on the forehead. My big ugly forehead everyone had teased. _I smiled like a complete idiot. I couldn't erase the real smile I had, and I never even wanted to.

()()()()()()()()()

Exams had been coming up creating more studies for me. I sighed, flipping the textbook on my lap to the next few pages. My stomach whirled like I was sick, and my head felt light. I wrote down notes which filled pages and pages of my workbook. This was living hell.

"Come over here!" Naruto yelled over. Another voice yelled back at him in return. I could also hear Ino in the background talking away to people. Kiba was talking to Sasuke. This was a small room and everyone's voice could be projected to all parts.

I sat angrily in my chair. Everyone was making such a racquet it was so hard to study. My brain was fizzing and my adrenaline started to pump. I could not take it any longer.

"Everyone shut up! I am trying to study here! We have exams coming up, and you're all rampaging about some other unnecessary things!" I yelled, and then there was utter silence, as everyone turned to look at me. They stared at me, like they hadn't been expecting things like this. "Look, this is our free period we have in this 'free study room.' And I am trying to study, so please remain silent. If you want to be so loud, then go outside. Thank you." I said in a much softer tone. Everyone remained quiet. A few whispers in this room were taking over once more, but that hadn't minded me. Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, an old friend of Tim's called Archie, and this other girl names Kira all remained silent. Relieved, I finally returned to my studying in peace. A tall boy walked over to me.

"You look so serious on that." Sasuke said, as I looked up at him.

"What do you think? It's an exam; of course I study hard for it. And, why aren't you studying? The exam is next week you know."

"Nah, I learnt everything from my old school. I've already learnt what I need to know."

"Stupid. How will you know? You're going to fail or at least a C."

He chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, I'll get an A." That way he powerfully smiles that he thinks he's gonna ace the test annoyed me.

"We can bet on that! Ten bucks!" I snapped.

He laughed, pinching my nose. "I'll be waiting for those 10 bucks in my hand, cherry." He walked away putting his hands into his pockets. Since the social night which was held a month ago, Sasuke had started to hang out with my group. He'd join the same group I was in. In fact, ever since Kiba joined, he dragged Sasuke in too. Kira and Archie were just our back friends, they were sometimes with us, but for sure all the time, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto and Kiba had been with me. Sasuke took a seat on the yellow table across the room. It was such a small room; he was only three metres away. I had liked it this way though. I liked small spaces, only if they weren't so loud at times. This room had bright green painted walls and yellow tables. The yellow tables ran a long way down every edge of this room apart from the door. Ino and Kira were sitting on the tables and Naruto and Archie became quiet. I turned my seat around so no one could disturb me anymore, and so I could stick like glue to my studies.

"Sakura!" I lifted my head to look at who addressed me. Archie looked at me, and so had everybody else. I was so into my books I hadn't noticed what had been going on. I turned my seat back around and we were all crowding in front of Archie.

"Hey guys, I'm throwing my birthday party. I'm inviting all you guys." Archie spoke looking at everybody.

"A party!? Now? We have exams!" I announced.

"Yeah I know, but my birthday is at that time, and I can't help the fact that they are both near. So at my house, this weekend, Saturday at 8pm. Please try to come guys."

"It sounds like fun!" Ino cheered.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, laughing. "I'll come. But I'll study for exams too of course."

"Me too." Kira added, a cute smile rising up her face.

"Kiba? Sasuke? Sakura?" Archie asked us. "What about you guys?"

"If my princess is going, I can't miss it." Kiba smiled over at Ino. Ino slightly blushed in a cute way I had always admired.

"Uh, this Saturday?" Sasuke paused, looking up at the ceiling. "I've already finished all my video games so yeah, I'll be there." Sasuke smiled, looking over at me. I looked at Archie to look away from Sasuke's gaze.

"Sakura?" Archie asked. "Everyone else here is coming."

"I don't know Archie. I have exams."

"We all do." Naruto added in. "Please Sak!" He walked over towards me and out his hands on my cheeks.

"Yeah, please!" Ino begged. "It will be tons of fun! And you need a break from all this studying."

"Ok," I hesitated. "I'll try to make it!" I smiled, and Naruto sat back down. Everyone else smiled too.

"Okay, now I've got to go invite everyone else." Archie spoke, standing up.

"Even Tim?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"A party would be boring without him, and everyone else would be bored too." Archie said. "See ya guys next period!" Archie left out the door, softly shutting it behind him.

"Sak!" Ino cried, grabbing onto my wrists. "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, maybe a floral dress." I said.

"I'm coming over to your house on Saturday and I'll dress you up with your hair and all." Ino grinned.

Shaking my head smiling, I returned back to my work just as the bell rang.

"Come on Sak, let's get ready for our next period!" Ino said, packing up her equipment. As soon as I was done, I followed Ino behind out of our free period room.

()()()()()()()

**Author's Note**

Hey guys. A superrr long chapter for you, and I'm starting to wonder to make my chapters longer than they are. Thank you for your comments, please comment more, they make me smile. This story is almost finished, only about 3-4 chapters left. Thank you for making it this far, and I'm almost done! If you have any questions either, comment them down below!

Hugs and Kisses


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- A Scarred Heart**

"Mum, it's Archie. And I promise I'm gonna study like hell when I come back. I promise." I pleaded, looking into my mum's eyes.

She put on a disapproved look. "Darling, you've got exams. How can you use up your study time doing this?"

"I know, I know. But mum, my class is going and so will all my friends. I promise I will study really hard." I begged.

She hesitated her next answer. My mum sighed. "I'm expecting good marks from you then." She spoke sternly before leaving the kitchen. I smiled brightly like I just won a medal. In a few hours, Ino showed up in my house, like she said she would. Using up the next 3 hours, we were finally ready. It took a while to choose the style and hair, but we finally got it. I wore a floral dress decorated with beautiful flowers on it. Ino curled my ends, and made me leave it loose lying. Whilst Ino, she wore a brown dress with black mesh overlaying it in different patterns. Her hair was beautifully curled too as I awed at them. She wore black matching heels, as I wore glossy pink ones. We were finally ready to go. Being dropped over by Kiba, the three of us approached Archie's large home. When we entered in, we saw many people. Archie's home was really big, yet splendid. His home was like a mansion, as we beautifully gazed at our surroundings. We walked in through the living room and out into the backyard where everyone mostly was. His backyard was amazing. It was coloured in with small lantern lights around everywhere and a lighted up swimming pool. This place was absolutely amazing. We spotted Archie by his pool talking some people I recognised from school. When he saw us, he walked over to us in open arms. We hugged and gave presents and wished him a great birthday. For about the next few hours we talked amongst all the people we recognised and knew. I could find almost everyone I knew, apart from Sasuke. Was he always so late? I soon had enough talk with the people I met and so I walked over to Naruto who was swimming in the beautifully ornamented bright pool.

"Hey Naruto!" I walked over to him. I bent down by the side path of the pool. I could see my sparkling reflection on the water.

"You look beautiful." Naruto smiled, swimming towards me.

"Thank you." I blushed slightly. "Where is Sasuke?"

There were some people swimming in the pools and others walking and talking or eating small snacks. But one main thing was the sound. Everything was so loud. I could've turn deaf out here if it weren't this loud.

"What!?" Naruto yelled, trying to get his voice across to me.

"Where is Sasuke?!" I repeated.

"I don't know…" Naruto said. "Anyways, I'm gonna come out now. Let's head inside. But first I've gotta change back into my clothes." Naruto said hopping out of the pool, shirtless.

"Okay, I'll wait for you inside." I said, standing back up and heading towards the door. I walked around the room, aweing each and everything. I waited patiently for Naruto by the stairs. My heart jumped when I saw Sasuke talking with a tall blonde chic I hadn't recognised. She must've never been in one of my classes before to make her look like such a stranger. The girl was really tall and pretty, her golden hair flowing down by her hips. Her hair was similar to Ino's but more yellow and golden. The two were talking; something I couldn't quite hear. Sasuke laughed at something the pretty girl said, and my stomach was rolling to know what she had said to make Sasuke laugh like that. Something rolled over me, and I hadn't known what. Was it jealousy? A part of me wished she would disappear and never talk to Sasuke again, and to never make Sasuke continulely smile like that. I loved his smile; it was priceless, but it somehow hurt to see that the person causing him to smile and laugh wasn't me. I stared at him for a few moments, before he met my gaze. Dammit, he felt my gaze at him and knew I was staring at him the entire time. Sasuke turned back to the girl and muttered a few words. The girl's gorgeous but razor sharp eyes looked at me vaguely, like she was trying to figure something out, or a flood of anger rushing through her. Looking a bit angry, she disappeared through the crowd.

Forgetting about the girl, I stared right into Sasuke. He had his gorgeous feautres once more but even hotter than usual.

_Sasuke was so hot._ I loathed a billion times.

He wore a loose black shirt with blue jeans. His hair stroked out as usual, creating this unusual wave. He had such smooth, soft skin I was itching to touch. I walked towards him slowly.

"Hi…" I spoke quietly.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, tilting his head smirking.

"Wha-?" I stuttered. "N-no," I cleared my throat. "I was just wondering who that pret… girl was."

"That was Yuri. She is in my business management class. I'm guessing you don't know her."

"I don't, and I'm happy that I haven't." I snapped, looking back at the crowd she disappeared into.

"Why so snappy? You jealous?" He asked, and then a small smirk rose up his lips. I didn't bother answering the question, and I still didn't turn back to meet his sharp gaze at me.

"You look beautiful today." He smiled. Those words made me instantly look right at Sasuke.

"Like I wasn't all those other days?" I huffed. He chuckled. "You look good too." I blabbered. Sasuke chuckled a bit. It was so sweet and melodious. It had a really sweet ring to it; I wanted him to laugh more. I knew, I positively, certainly knew that I loved Sasuke. My heart was all over for him, and I had wished it would stay like this. And one day, I hope for a chance that we might be together.

()()()()()()()()()

Naruto popped out from the bathroom, dressed up in a cute red and blue checkered shirt. He saw me with Sasuke and approached us.

"Hey," Sasuke spoke, in a manly tone. Naruto smiled slightly and nodded.

"Wanna have a drink?" Naruto asked, leading me to the drinks area where a couple of members from our class were standing around.

"Sure." I smiled. "How about you Sasuke?"

I spot Naruto shoot an angry glare at him.

"Nah, it's alright." Sasuke murmured. "I'll just go talk with Kiba." He walked off without a goodbye or a 'see you later'.

"Okay." I shrugged, turning around and walking off with Naruto to the drinks.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"It's a beautiful night." Naruto looked up from his drink. He looked up at the starry sky above us.

"I know." I smiled, taking a sip from my soda. "Naruto…about Sasuke…are you two still mad about that night?"

Naruto paused. "That doesn't matter anymore."

"You know, can I tell you something? It's about Sasuke…"

"Uh, yeah, sure, go ahead." Naruto cutely ruffled his hair then turned his head to look at me.

"You know Sasuke…I like him." I paused, choosing my words carefully yet not knowing what to say. "As in like from the first day I met him, he had bullied me like hell, but there was a part of me, that I really liked about him. And the thing is, we have the same past, we had felt each other's pain. And this was all proven by the social night. I had such an earning for him, I wanted to be with him for-"

"That's great. I'm gonna get some food. See ya." Naruto spoke sounding a bit hurried. He stood up from the edge of the swimming pool, and walked off.

What happened? Did I do something wrong?

As Naruto walked in, Sasuke came out. My worries were vanished as my thoughts sank into Sasuke's hot appearance.

"What happened with him?" Sasuke chuckled, walking over to me. "Wanna drink?" He asked, offering me a golden drink with foamy bubbles roaming around. He smirked, that cute smirk which always made my stomach flip. "It's alcohol, dumbass." He spoke, answering my silent question.

"No." I spoke back.

"What? Why? One drink, one sip?" Sasuke nudged.

"I said no." My eyebrows knitted together.

"Fine. Then these two bottles are mine." He smirked. Sasuke drinks? Since when? I couldn't expect much less since I've never seen him at a party.

"You never told me you drank." I frowned slightly, watching Sasuke pick the lid off and drink the golden liquid.

"Well," He said, sitting next to me, taking off the contact between his mouth and the bottle. "You never told me you loved me."

I stopped short, speechless. Did he hear me? Did he eavesdrop upon me and Naruto?

"How would you know?" I pouted, blushing slightly.

"It's all over your face. Awwh, so cute cherry." Sasuke smiled.

"Are you drunk?" The question blurted out of my head without me thinking.

He laughed, putting the bottles down. After a few moments, he looked up at me. "No. I only get drunk if I'm just…not feeling well. But I'm fine, happy."

"Okay you are right. I _do_ like you." I said, not being able to make eye contact.

"I know." He whispered. I waited for his confession. Or wasn't there any? It somehow hurt that I confessed and all he said was an 'I know' and no confessions. A wet drop fell onto my nose. I crinkled it, as I looked up. Rain slowly pattered upon us, and everyone outside. I could hear moans and groans from people as they all headed back inside gloomily. We went along with them. You might've thought we all would've been packed into the house, but I'd say you'd be wrong. Archie's house was immensely large, and we were all thankful we were able to move around pretty freely.

"Where is that Naruto kid?" Sasuke asked, leaning his back against the wall.

"First of all, Naruto is not a kid, and second… I really don't know where he went." I said, looking around. Looking around from where I was standing was hopeless. There were so many people here in the living. Everyone was in crowds or pairs or just dancing on the dance floor.

"You'll never find him like this." He noticed my stares.

"I need some air." I said. "It's getting stuffy here." I spoke, walking outside into the side lawn. Although it was raining, I stood in the shelter. I was a bit surprised that Sasuke followed me here, even though I wanted him to. A calm breeze flew past our faces, as I loved the feel of it. In a way, I felt so alone and isolated. We were far off from others and I was just there alone with Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" There was concernment in his tone.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I said, looking right at Sasuke. _Sure I was fine. My mega crush is alone with me in the late of night and it is raining._

He looked right at me, his dark penetrating eyes sinking into my all so boring green eyes. He held out his arm to pull a strand of my hair behind my ear. He cupped my cheeks then extracted them.

"Sakura…" He spoke softly, unable to take our eyes off each other. He held his finger onto my chin, as I placed my hand on top. Oh his skin was so smooth and flawless. Sasuke slowly leant forward, and I lifted my head up slowly, following his hand. Our lips were an inch far, and I leant forward to close the gap. He kissed back; that prestigious moment flowing. He extracted his mouth away.

"Sasuke…" I said, looking right at him.

"Sakura, I can't do this." Sasuke said, looking away. "This can't be happening."

My stomach rolled and my chest started to flare up. "What?" I asked softly.

"I can't do this. Sakura, why? Why are you always with me? Why are you always around me? Why, Sakura!?" He raised his voice a bit.

"I always want to be with you." I spoke, heat scorching across my body to hear what was coming next.

"I had always bullied you and I had always made fun of you. And yet you are always nearby me? I was doing this so I could stay away from you. So I could be further away from you. I didn't want to be close with you." Those words burnt my chest, making it heat up and my breathing stop.

"What about this kiss?" I asked, resounded.

Sasuke turned away with no reply. "I don't want to know you anymore. I don't want to talk to you anymore, and I don't want to see your sweet face ever again. I'm sorry Sakura, but this cannot go on anymore. Bye." He walked away, into the darkness of night. Lightning echoed in the sky, as the amount of rain doubled. Rain poured down in buckets, and so did my tears. My tears were flowing down my cheeks rapidly, as my breathing became short. My chest sent a burning pain throughout my entire body. What was this I was feeling? _Heartbreak…_

The words he said pierced my whole heart I had for him. Had he not cared for what I had for him? Had the kiss meant nothing? My heart pounded hard in my chest. I sat down one of the concrete steps by my feet.

"Are you ok?" Naruto's voice made me jump. I looked up to see Naruto's face look down poorly at me. I remained silent. I hadn't notice he was here.

"I'm sorry Naruto." I sighed. He silently sat next to me.

"It's ok… So you do love him." Naruto spoke softly, wiping my tears away. I leaned forward and buried my head into Naruto's chest. I felt a bit calm, and a bit better. I shut my eyes and we remained silent.

**A/N:**

ennjoooyyeeeddd this chapter...? Only two more chapters left, so I'd like to thank you guys for reaching this far! Your comments always make my day and so do your favorite/follows too!

xoxo


End file.
